The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A power supply receives an input voltage and generates an output voltage that may be used to power one or more components. For example, the output voltage may power one or more components of an integrated circuit (IC). The output voltage may be generated by manipulating the input voltage. For example, a controller may control switching of field effect transistors (FETs) to generate the output voltage using the input voltage. In addition, the input voltage may be used to power the controller and the FETs. The voltages required to operate the controller and the FETs may be less than the input voltage. In addition, the controller and the FETs may require different voltages to operate.